Intoxicated
by lovelylilylunapotter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is deeply in love with Rose Weasley. But after he finds out something that changes his views about his girlfriend, Scorpius isn't sure anymore. For there is another girl that he has wet dreams about. For there is another girl that is gorgeous. For there is another girl that stole his heart. Lily. He doesn't know what to do about his obsession, or does he?


Intoxicated: Chapter One

Lily's POV

Her very presence was intoxicating; every night, I dreamed about her, dreams much too steamy for my taste, dreams that would break my girlfriend's heart if she looked into my mind. Snapping of out my ridiculous thoughts about a girl that would never be mine, I smoothed my light blond hair, walking back into the dormitory.

The instant I sat down on my bed, a dark shape came pummeling towards me. I groaned as I looked into her blue eyes and her shining red hair. Just a few days ago, she had put out for me, letting me know that there would be no more boundaries. She…was my girlfriend, Rose. Her beauty was bare, she looked like a stick, her bum never curved out, she still had the body of a child, and she was flat-chested. But I loved her, with all of my heart.

We had been dating for two years, and she was such a prude, so she made sure there were always boundaries between us, until a couple of weeks earlier. I am sorry to say that I was very displeased with the experience; she just threw off her clothes and shed mine. Whenever I kissed her slightly freckled skin, she gave me no reactions, and whenever I sucked her nipple, she screamed at me. "Just get on with it!"

Even when I plunged my tongue into her entrance, biting and kneading her clit, she still remained silent, acting like she didn't enjoy it. And when I asked her to give me a blowjob, she failed…miserably! Her tongue was darting everywhere, and she arose no pleasure in me whatsoever. When I finally burst, she snorted and drank my seed like a pig. But afterwards, she complained about my taste, saying that she'd had much better. I was…enraged!

In my eyes, she was always a prude, and a virgin! But no, I found out that she had been going behind my back and sleeping with every boy in our damn year; my heart split into a thousand pieces. However, she figured out one of my deepest secrets, so unwillingly, we both acquiesced that our relationship would continue.

I know; it seems unlikely that the daughter of the golden two, the niece of the chosen one, one of the smartest witches around, known infamously for being an extreme prude, would be a whore! And not just any one person's whore; she had gone around with so many boys that I had lost count. But her eyes sad, she had told me, "I have lust for all of them, but I only love you."

Smiling, I leaned into her neck, "I love you too, Rose." A red necklace, ancient to my family, passed on for many generations, lay in my pocket. I fished it out, telling Rose to wear it if she loved me, and it was sort of like a test. She eagerly complied, putting it on with a big smile on her face. There it lay, on her neck, glittering in the sunlight; glowing to ensure that our bond was real.

But it flickered, quite a few times, so I knew that we had severe obstacles ahead.

The girl who I dreamed about wasn't my amazing girlfriend; it was a girl who had a big crush on me, and I think she might have even loved me.

It was Lily, Lily Luna Potter.

Walking out of my dormitory, we strolled casually into the Great Hall, taking our seats. I guess it's just my luck that I ended up sitting next to both of the girls I loved. Mentally slapping myself, I knew that I was not in love with Lily; she was just a sexy fling. But whether my obsession would pass or not was not up to me.

Pretending to be occupied by something, I stared off into space, trying not to quiver. Lily's wavy golden-red hair was splayed out behind her, slightly sprawling out in the wind. It was soft and silky, and it naturally fixed itself when it got too tangled. The way it swished around, blowing behind her in the breeze, was so beautiful, unlike Rose's hair.

It was thick and bushy, and it always got tangled. Soft? No way; it was every man's nightmare. She didn't really care about looks, and how ugly Rose was proved it. She would wake up looking like a zombie, and she wouldn't even care. Just as long as men flocked to her for sex, she was fine.

I shook my head, my eyes skirting over Lily's pale, freckled skin. It was smooth and soft, and her face had no pimples scarring it; it was smooth and fresh, and she had really nice skin. Rose, on the other hand, had ugly skin; it was covered with moles and pimples, and she did nothing about it.

Lily's gorgeous warm brown eyes lit up, always twinkling, and they were as big as a doe's. Her full light pink lips were always widened into a gracious smile, her pearly teeth showing and her laugh so marvelously perfect. I sighed, asking myself when I would get over her.

But I knew I couldn't; a few buttons of her shirt uniform were undone, and when she leaned down, I could see all the way down into her shirt, getting a moment to admire her full, large, and supple breasts. I instantly became hard, and I swallowed over and over again, licking my lips as I imagined the day when I'd get to finally put my hands on them. She wore a short skirt, and I couldn't barely imagine what sort of glistening wet beautiful entrance lay masked underneath her panties, which I so wished to dispose of, right then at the moment.

Embarrassed, I looked away, hoping desperately that no-one would notice my bulge that was very big now. When Lily swept her hair along my shoulder, asking me if she could have my treacle tart, I tried not to breathe in her hypnotizing scent, roughly kneading the blinds, imagining in my mind that they were her breasts.

Frustrated with my thoughts, I slammed my fist down onto the table and thought, _This is it. _I knew what I would have to do; I would have to fuck her until she cried. Only then would I finally be over my obsession, and only then would I be in peace knowing that I could be with Rose. Even though I had promised my girlfriend that I wouldn't go around with anyone, I would have to break it. And it was for Rose's own good.

Rose and Lily looked up at me in surprise, and I almost broke down, right then and there, sobbing. They were both so enticing, and I wanted both of them so much. Rose for her personality and Lily for her looks. But after how Rose betrayed me, even though I forgave her, we had been a little rocky. And Lily had quite a good personality too.

Rose asked, "What's wrong, Scor?"

I gritted my teeth, "Nothing, I just need some time alone, okay?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, whatever you want, Scor. Are you sure you're alright?"

I wanted to scream, "No, I'm not alright. I'm not alright because of you!" But I forcefully smiled and shook my head, "Yes."

I ran out of the room and broke out into tears, thinking. _Oh god, I don't even know if I love Rose anymore. Maybe I love Lily..."_

But as I contemplated the question, I realized that I had to love Rose to want to stick with her, even after everything she had done to betray my trust, and I realized that I had to love Rose to want her over Lily. So I made up my mind, but I still couldn't get her away from my thoughts, her as in Lily. And the only solution would be…to rape her.

Spraying cologne over my tight muscles and slipping into a suit, I headed towards the Gryffindor common room, thinking, _This is it. Tonight I'm going to rape her_. I called out, "Can someone send Li—" The gorgeous redhead slipped into the room, her mouth forming into the quirky and irresistible smile that I loved. _No_, I mentally reprimanded myself, _the smile that I liked._

She said, "You must be looking for Rose."

I quickly interrupted, "Actually I was looking for you. I need to have a word with you, if that's alright?"

Relieved, Lily led me out of the room and into an empty classroom, "Yeah sure. So what's up?"

Without a word, glancing around me to make sure no-one was there, I instantly grabbed my wand and decreased her strength level. Grabbing her waist with one arm, I used the other hand to cover her mouth. Roughly pushing her along, I dragged her through the corridor. Whimpering, she tried to bite my hand and get away, but I firmly kept holding on to her. I shoved her along, not pausing to make sure she was alright.

When we reached the Room of Requirement, smirking, I thought, _I need a place to rape a girl. _When I walked in, and I sealed the doors, snatched up Lily's wand and threw it out of the window, and levitated my own wand out of the window and transformed the glass into a solid wall.

Roughly, I shoved Lily to the ground, breathing a sigh of relief. Quivering, slowly inching back away from me, she shook, "What, what are you doing?"

I picked her up from the floor, grinning, "I should've thought that would be quite obvious, sexy. There's a four-poster bed, rope, shackles, and a nice-sized bathroom. I'm going to fuck you, obviously."

Inching backwards away from me, looking at me like I was a murder, she whimpered, "But you love Rose."

I laughed harshly, "Rose went behind my back, so why shouldn't I go behind her? Besides, you're just so sexy that I can't help myself." Knowing that what I was going to do with her was very wrong, I frowned, "I'm sorry; I apologize in advance, but I just can't stop myself."

Lily screamed and tried to get out of my grasp, but I firmly pushed her against a wall, sliding off her short skirt and blouse. Ripping off her bra, I slid off her panties and shoved her roughly to the floor. I grabbed the shackles and swung them at her buttocks, causing her raw flesh to bleed. Tears fell down her face, and she screamed repeatedly.

I took my hands and slapped her buttocks over and over again, spreading them wide apart and rubbing her anal area. She whimpered as I attacked her neck. Afraid, she brought her knee up to his groin area, pushing me away sharply and throwing a punch at his face. But I just caught her hand and dodged her, roughly throwing her onto the bed. I stretched her anus so much that I was afraid her muscles would tear in half. But I just continued biting at her so hard that she saw lights and biting at her so hard that she bled.

I shoved my mouth onto her hers, slipping my tongue into hers and rolling it around, eliciting immense pleasure from her even though she tried very hard to mask it. When she tried to get away, I grabbed the rope and tied each of her wrists and ankles to the four bedposts, blindfolding her. I slapped her so hard on the breasts, fondling them, kneading them, and sucking at them vigorously, causing her to scream out from pleasure. I kissed all over her skin, rubbing her clit and pushing a couple of fingers into her entrance as I stretched her pink lips, mesmerized by her wetness and the amazing moans and sighs that she was offering me as reaction. I sucked her skin on her stomach, rubbing her breasts as I hard as I could and biting down everywhere that I could, leaving trails of bright red blood streaking down her stomach, her breasts, her arms, and her face. In an act of craze, I carved in the word 'mine' into her breasts, two letters on each breast, causing her to faint from the pain. But annoyed, I wanted her to feel me take her, and I wanted her to see her life get ruined, so I enervated her mercilessly, refusing to hear her sobs, "Please! Stop! I beg you!"

When I couldn't hold it in any longer, I shoved my dick into her entrance quickly, moving it in and out as quick as I could and causing her to burst, along with me to burst. She whimpered as I kept shoving into her, blood pouring out of her entrance and I did her from behind, causing her to be injured. When I left her there, undoing her ropes, sticky blood was all over hair, her hair was a rat's nest, her face was swollen and puffy and red from crying and dotting by trails of blood, and her pussy area was literally gushing blood. Yet I still thought she looked unbelievably sexy. Snarling, I said, "I'm exhausted today, but I'll be back for more soon. Now if anyone hears about this, you'll be dead."

Tears running down her cheeks, Lily threw her face into her hands, leaning against the wall and sobbing, "Please, please stop. Don't do this to me, please! I'm a virgin."

I mercilessly yelled, "Well you're not anymore." Lily sobbed, "What did I ever do to make you do this to me?" I took in a deep breath, "You stole my heart." Lily cried, "But you love Rose." I looked confused, "I don't even know any more, Lily. I think I love you." She sobbed, "Well you shouldn't have done this to me if you loved me, Scor. If you truly loved me, you should have just approached me and asked me to be your girlfriend and broken up with Rose. And after a few months, I would have definitely put out for you."

I looked shocked, "But I don't even know whether I love you or not. Ugh! My life is just so confusing. Look, I'm sorry alright! I don't even know what's gotten over me."

Lily just waved my hand away, "I hate you; you idiot! You think that saying sorry will be enough?!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "No I really am sorry Lily; I just can't help myself." Lily broke down, tears still falling freely from her eyes, "Shut up! You're a bastard!" I nodded, "I know I am. I'm sorry; I really am." With that, I darted out of the room, leaving Lily sitting there in a pool of blood, her head lolled to the side, feeling like her heart had ripped in two.


End file.
